


Have you ever seen an angry unicorn

by 1061340739



Series: dokidoki [4]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1061340739/pseuds/1061340739
Summary: Use machine translation with Chinese original text
Relationships: Malleus Draconia & Yuu | Player, Malleus Draconia/Reader
Series: dokidoki [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128836
Kudos: 1





	Have you ever seen an angry unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> Use machine translation with Chinese original text

The blessing incident last time really scared me. My psychological shadow was as big as that of kindergarten. After listening to ghost stories, I went to the toilet alone. I knew that the only moving objects in the toilet were toilet plunger and Yuba nozzle with strong sense of self-management. But even if I had a bladder explosion and didn't catch a teammate who gathered with me, I couldn’t get awayOne microsecond.

In two weeks, I also insisted on not criticizing myself to express my love. I made the most exaggerated daily greetings to every passing classmate. My body language and facial expression flew together until they blew up the phone call of the clinic and claimed that there were mental patients plotting to be male in the campus. Slander was totally slander. In addition to malleus, the only one who could seduce me in the college was VIL,These men are so ordinary but so confident that I can’t bear to tell them the truth that they are in arrears.

Unfortunately, the medical teacher didn’t want to listen to my explanation. He was very busy every day and dealt with problems in a simple and crude way. So on the first day after the end of VDC, he threw me into the operating room in a full isolation suit and tied me to a wooden stool to watch him perform caesarean section on ten mice, which could control my excited nerves in the range of normal people.

It turns out that it’s no good killing a chicken to ask a medical teacher to go out of the mountain for a beautiful girl like me. It didn’t take long for me to get rid of the scar, forget the pain, and go back to the past. As long as I can’t die, even if the flood is raging, I began to grab Wenquan eggs for lunch with ACE and deuce.

It’s said that after a long illness, I will have a big appetite. My intestines and stomach seem to be a little more active than what the old Chinese medicine doctors wrote in the yellow cloth book. Recently, every time I go to the meal, I’m like a tiger down the mountain. I snatch Grimm’s throne as the king of rice. I hold up my chopsticks and stand aloof among the heroes, but my weight is still. I keep at the standard 45kg.

My worries stem from my innocence and my stupid brain.

After the "blessing" incident, I seldom meet with malleus again. Staying up all night is the thought that sheep did not dare to go downstairs for a stroll. I thought it was just a dream. When I woke up, everything was as usual. I could still covet the beauty of Jiao taro with a little girl Hanchun’s mind, and by the way, I would make the great achievements of the canteen confession last forever.

I can’t be with malleus.

This is an indisputable fact.

But fate doesn’t intend to cooperate with me.

It seems that people peel off the bright golden clothes of the happy prince, pick out the enchanting Ruby and abandon the iron heart. He throws me from one abyss to another, even if I am born in a twisted fairyland.

Eating and sleeping are the best way to untie my heart knot, while thinking is the only way to consume calories besides exercise. I inadvertently achieved a pseudo successful invention of perpetual motion machine, which should be home with a Nobel Prize. Unfortunately, I can’t share this joy with anyone, and I can’t work hard to make my mind clear by eating. When I made my seventh "dream" in the potion classAfter the feeling of "Ta Cao is really like leek", crewel couldn’t bear to punish me as a teacher.

Although it’s a little too much for me to ask to bring two experimental herbs back to season the sauced pig’s feet at night, it’s not as good as asking Floyd and I to clean up all the cauldrons used in the potion class, is it?It’s long, wide and high enough to serve as a bathtub envoy for me. When I get in, it’s the iron pot stew supervisor at the scene. As a result, Floyd always looks at me like a bowl of three fresh radish and shrimp soup. With goose bumps on my arms, I ponder over whether it’s faster for the eel to jump out of the window or rush out of the doorContinue counter reconnaissance.

In addition, the work is really boring. I don’t know what my ignorant classmates mixed up in class. It’s easy to get rid of the dirt at the bottom. What’s more, they have corroded most of the anti sticking coating, which makes people very concerned about whether their topic is to study the traceless corpse water or the simple wake-up agent.

Seeing that Floyd’s manner is getting more and more wrong, I’m afraid that with the development of this, I can’t stand out of the potion classroom today. I huddle behind the cauldron in the last row, carefully put the long handle with the dishcloth in front of me, and sing to him across the air: "brother!What did you do to get in here? "

"Ah?"Today’s Floyd is not in a high mood. He has been doing nothing since he brought up the broom. Since we entered the potion classroom, his main activity is to twist his body and stand in a daze in the open space with a posture that I will definitely break my waist. By the way, I am busy flying around waving a small rag.

Although hailiao smiles and Yama is surprised, octopus and eel always regard conscience as dung and human life as grass and mustard. They are cruel to themselves and the enemy even more, regardless of whether the victims are 80 year old mothers and 3-year-old brothers. But compared with Floyd’s direct gaze, my cold hair tells me that they want to smile rather than die.

"Just, how did you get crewel?"In the face of Grimm and Floyd, I’m submissive. Even if the playground is outside the potion classroom, there’s a lot of screams about the sudden crash during the flight class. With my years of learning the howling technique of fat pigs to be slaughtered, this voice will arouse thousands of melon eaters who like to have nothing to do, but I dare not bet that some of them dare to do a good deed in front of octavinellePeople of insight, only edge ob, careful development.

"Well," Floyd said, pointing to the empty waste in the corner of the classroom. His face was expressionless and his tone was a little innocent. "Because class was too boring, he blew up the bottom of the pot."

Well done.

No, I mean, it’s outrageous. How can we destroy public property.

I turned my eyes to the eel’s teeth. It was white and bright. If I bit it down, I would die young. High end food often only needs the simplest cooking method. I think Floyd would be troublesome to deal with me even to make a sashimi. In addition, the medical teacher’s attitude towards me was indifferent. I was afraid that when I smelled, the hungry Grimm smelled and came to me, and he could still be a doctorI don’t know which rib I have left to put the hot pot in front of civet cat.

If life rapes you, stupid people are incompetent and furious, ordinary people lie down and enjoy themselves, wise people repay good for bad, and supervisors choose to lift the table directly and kick its ass in turn.

I’ve got a lot of friends in the nightcrow college. According to the investigation report of the strategic deception and truancy Bureau, I don’t need to go to the magic potion classroom in the next three hours, or the class passing by this corridor. There is no tiger in the mountain. The monkey is called the king. Crewel is going to approve papers for class B today. If he doesn’t do a good job, he’s sorry that ACE and I were killedA letter of repentance written on the spot.

So with a smile on my face, I made a gesture to Floyd that I most regretted in my life: "brother, do you want to eat dumplings?"

Since ancient times, human beings have always been easy to stir up opposites. Bean curd dumplings and glutinous rice dumplings can even compete for a piece of wife cake. You say that people who eat them don’t even have a wife. What’s more powerful than a mere cake? Who can eat wife cake if they really have a wife!

It’s a pity that I’m not only widowed, but also lonely. I can’t eat my wife or cakes in the whole pond after the Spring Festival. Yasasi doesn’t give me money. The tap in xiaolaoliao’s bathroom is still broken, and I have to take a bath in a basin. In the era of technology and magic, once I returned to the era before liberation, the temperature often dropped, and I had to work with grimeAt the critical moment of lice’s destruction, after a fierce battle, the cat’s paw marks and tattered shirts were a little bit. The water character was in the lead, the cold wind was piercing, and the walking was trembling as if it was against the wind. A paste on the paper was a picture of a female ghost taking a bath.

I rush into the buffet with the special festivity and agitation of the Chinese New Year. Before Sam shouts out his rap mantra, I grab the topic first: "ten jin of refined meat, cut it into saozi, don’t put any fat on it."

The atmosphere of Joy came to an abrupt end.

Sam looks at me with a smile. His upper body doesn’t move. His shoulder sinks slowly. He squats under the counter and takes out a bulging plastic bag.

I was careless and didn’t flash. I thought I could take the opportunity to join him in the army. I didn’t expect that he was able to join the extended reach open group in seconds.

"If you want ten catties more, it’s all fat. Don’t see some fine ones on it, but cut them into mince."

The second bag was put in front of the counter.

"If you want ten catties of cartilage, you should also chop it carefully to make saozi. Don’t see some meat on it."

"Supervisor," Sam looked at me pitifully and took out the third bag, "you can actually go directly to the canteen to get the materials. You don’t need to buy them from me."

"I know," no counter-offer is my last stubbornness, but it’s a pity that the upper limit of funds is not allowed to turn around and leave, and the hand holding the wallet trembles slightly, "but I don’t want to chop the meat, very tired - can I get a discount?"

"No, the labor cost is already very cheap."

Sam, he doesn’t have the heart. Come on, cheat, come on, sneak on me, a supervising student in my twenties. I advise him to take care of himself, otherwise I can’t do anything about him.

I left the shop with a pile of meat stuffing. My heart was as empty as my pocket. Today’s campus is quiet, which almost made me commit the PTSD of being alone. Fortunately, several savanaclaw brothers who robbed me appeared in front of me in time every day. They were all evil spirits. Judging from their green eyes, it was probably because of magic Frisbee trainingI missed lunch.

Dry rice, at least, is a person’s attitude towards life. At large, it is a necessary behavior for the species to maintain up to now. Dry rice man, dry rice soul, dry rice is the master of human beings. Last month, when I fought 300 rounds with asasi with Idia’s high concentration liquid bomb, which was made by mistake, and forced death with the statue of seven heroes, maybe I was still in the same mood as father and sonDeep, ask them to act as the pride of dumpling coolie.

It’s a pity that today is not what it used to be. My reason and emotion have issued eight alarm at the same time. The decision of whether I should live on grass next month has made me play 200% of my action power and break out of the precarious encirclement before they speak.

Making dumplings is a matter of great need for a sense of ceremony. The dough is soft, the meat is mixed with meat and vegetables, carrots and celery are cut into small pieces, a spoonful of lard and a spoonful of soy sauce are washed and stirred with both hands, and the dish is smooth and smooth.The chopping board is spread out, and the flour is sprinkled on it. Baituan grabs out a lump as big as the palm of his hand, flattens it and rolls it flat. He makes a spoon like hand, quickly and slightly pinches out the fold, wraps it round and seals it tightly. He puts it into the pot in cold water, steams with white fog, and the faint meat flavor is as if there is nothing.

I’ve never made dumplings. Floyd didn’t want to make them. He even threw a few mints into the stuffing. The dumplings I made couldn’t be sealed. They all split their bellies. They floated on the water like drowned fish. What we chose was the biggest pot in the potion classroom. We just made the transition halfway and startedThanks to the great ideas of our ancestors, the man who can’t learn how to make dumplings must have a mother who is good at discovering beauty, so that we who can’t make dumplings won’t be furious at the end of the soup.

At least Floyd temporarily shifted his goal to dumplings. I squatted at the door with a bowl to warn passers-by who might pass by the classroom. After all, it’s disrespectful to use experimental equipment as kitchen utensils. The boundary between theory and practice has always been elusive, just like even if tren told you which page to test in the next quiz, when the curly hairWhen you come down, you will still yell at the king of copse, who is the first leg to sell when he returns to the palace.

And when the three senior students who failed to rob came to my direction, I didn’t realize what surprise the school wanted to bring me today.

Until Floyd let go of the battered pot, moved his legs which were longer than mine, stooped to pace, put one hand on the doorframe above my head, and asked softly, "little shrimp sauce, do you smell any interesting smell?"

"Ah?"

I finished the soup and turned my head.

A fleshy face, fangs exposed, bloody spit star son sprayed me a girl.

  
Fortunately, I finished the soup ahead of time.

When I bite my white and thin neck with sharp teeth, what I float out of my brain is such a sentence that has nothing to do with the weight. It’s just because the seniors don’t speak much about hygiene. Even if they have a long tongue, they are still dribbling. It looks really disgusting.

At the critical moment, Floyd pulled back with my collar. He was very proficient in fishing shrimp at the bottom of the pot. He saved my head from fire and water. The enamel collided with each other, and the sound of friction made my spinal cord numb.

There was no time to thank you. The door of the potion classroom flew past my nose. I heard the sound of bone fracture. In a whirl, my head fell down and my face touched the floor. I felt a lot of pain in my temples. I didn’t feel too sour.

Resident Evil?Plague legend?The spirit of resentment?When is umbrella company’s business in a twisted Wonderland?Does t virus work for magic?

I was so shocked that my fingernails were broken. Floyd glanced at me. Before he could speak, an indescribable numbness came to the tip of his tongue.

The continuous bead chandelier is wobbly, the pale halo pierces the pupil, and the high-frequency buzzer comes from the ear in all kinds of silence. It seems like acupuncture, shuttling freely under the cerebral cortex. After the short collapse of heaven, it is a long time of silence. It can’t feel the temperature, perception, consciousness and thinking. The extreme coldness slowly flows into the abdomen along the throat, and the heart, liver, spleen and lung creak and almost shrinkA little ball.

What’s going on?

What happened?

The nihility that I have never experienced envelops my soul. It is more intense than the fear when I accept "blessing". It is difficult to express and make a sound. Even the existence of abnormality itself is defined as irrefutable necessity. The turbid fog billows, swallows into the lungs from the mouth and nose, and the ribs are boiling hot. No, it’s not like high temperature, it’s cold and heat.

Lulu is driving brain cells, trying to find themselves, but it is a ferocious and twisted face, so real, suddenly pounce on my eyes, the thick pores are clearly visible.

I spent some time remembering his name, miOr fa?No, none of them are right. All the names I can recite are wrong. They are the truth that I dare not admit. The shadow sneaks out of me, eagerly opens the strip mouthpiece covered with fangs, and can pull down the bloody meat with a little scratch. What is that?Monsters?Or is it something I can’t look at directly?

The beating of the pulse tends to stop, one after another, dying, unable to take the cycle of the source of life, the broken water pump is powerless, no matter how to pray, with several times of effort to operate, still can not restore the gradually dried up river bed in the sand sea.

The water poured down my head and splashed all over my body. The shackles that were restrained in my trachea were pulled to the ground. The air poured into my lungs and pulled back my wandering mind. Floyd threw the bucket aside, and the residual water splashed the leg high spray.

In the reflection, my expression was ready to cry.

"Shrimp sauce," said the young man with drooping eyes, squatting on the ground on tiptoe, elbows supporting knees. He looked at my skin, my clothes, and the long hair clinging to my body because of the broken rubber band with the special eyes of a hunter. Finally, he rolled up a bunch of small fingers. If his fingernails swept my chin, he didn’t smile with the slightest emotion. "Why did your hands just like thisCool?Like a dead Mola~“

Danger, extreme danger.

I have no doubt that Floyd can do something beyond the common sense. The heavy objects hit the front door, and I can hear the hungry howls of the wild animals. I can’t feel any fear when my life is on the line.

Horror, fear, timidity, fear, tremble, tremble, tremble, horror, the dictionary containing such words has turned into a wordless book at this moment, and death is imminent. The delayed reason poured a cup of tea leisurely, sat on the throne of the nerve center, and said to me, hey, what can I do to panic?Haven’t you been through that for a long time?

There is no answer.

having a fishbone in one ‘s throat.

I have teeth.

It’s hard to integrate the confused thoughts, like a crystal ball thrown on the ground, a quicksand spring, smashed into particles that can no longer be pieced together. The sharp corners still have the ability to draw tens of millions of scars on the palm, and they start again. Since I was admitted to school, they have the feeling of disobedience like bone maggots. They suppress my madness, but they can also release the fierce beast at any time.

I’m glad that Floyd’s changeable temperament, he can’t get more reaction from me, and he immediately becomes dull. He goes to the statue decorated with the wall with his heels drooping, and pulls out the Western sword in the knight’s hand.

The cold light flickered and split the suffocating atmosphere.

"Go out," he said without any doubt. The scale pendant under his ear is slightly wobbling. "Take it up. If you die outside, I won’t save you.“

It’s not like iron. The feeling of touch is closer to pure silver. Yasasi is really rich, but he is stingy to me. He has the ability to renovate a small hut. Why do I have to carry a toilet and a water pipe every cold day?

Standing up slowly against the wall, he still hasn’t regained his balance. His wet coat binds him like a rope. As he takes the first step, Floyd opens the door.

The first thing to bear the brunt of it is the pungent smell, which makes people nauseous. It pours fiercely on my face. Dozens of hands with green tendons, carrying a light red wind, brush my trembling eyes.

The young man blows his fist and smashes all the obstacles in front of him. The collision between the bodies only makes a dull sound, drowning in the roaring sound. Floyd takes a shallow breath, and the angle of his head is facing the afternoon sun. I can see his rising mouth, full of poetic flavor, like the warm sun lotus outlined by a famous man.

"It’s starting to be fun, shrimp sauce~“

No, it’s not funny at all.

I bite the tip of my tongue, almost want to taste a little rusty sweet.

The grass, the corridor, the fountain, all the things are stained with the blood color that can’t be melted. The scream is incessant. Every whimper is pushing me to the abyss that I can’t look back. My hands are hot and cold, and my back is soaked with sweat. My sight is bright and dark, suddenly bright as looking directly at the sun, or black as extreme night, and I can’t find a way out.

I can only follow Floyd closely, like a slowly collapsing black hole in the dark universe, with nowhere to go and no home. Knowing that this leap is a reckless move to fight against death, reality does not leave room for escape.

Is it a dream?Did I stay up too long and have a nightmare for no reason?Or the punishment I bring to taro for his shameless expectations?If I do something wrong, please let the law punish me instead of letting me stab my classmate with a sharp blade.

Floyd still has something to spare. He’s as relaxed as walking in his back garden, raising his hands and killing an ant.The eels kick away the stacked corpses, their limbs are still twitching, their uniforms are soaked by the smelly liquid, and the brown powder falls down. When they wriggle, they look like a mass of deformed rotten meat.

"Shrimp sauce seems to be very good at using swords ~" he inadvertently threw out a topic to me, mixed with a happy smile, innocent face, clean and untrue in this fight, "not only good at, but alsoDo you like sword very much? "

I have no time to pay attention to the obvious temptation in his words. The beep has not disappeared. With the beating of the heart, it gradually turns into a uniform dot signal. Every sound is enough to pierce through the clouds and rocks. It is a meteorite that brought destruction from the sky in the Cretaceous period, robbing the earth’s surface and ignoring the prayer of the living beings, which makes my fragile heart full of holes.

Wielding sword, chopping, piercing, diving into the body, pulling away from the bone seam, then turning around, cutting off the claws straight to the throat, even without thinking, instinctively pulling the body and splitting the pathetic soul, Damocles is hanging high above my head, and will lose control at any time and fall down abruptly, leaving me no place to die.

I can’t tell whether it’s tears or sweat. My face is full of tears. My cheeks tend to be numb. I roll off the water drops on my lips. The salty and astringent taste spreads, and I’m firmly fixed in the world.

I am embarrassed to smile, not happy, not happy, in addition to intermittent smile, can not make other answers.

Just kill, kill, cut everything you see into chaotic meat.

Why can I be so calm?Why do I have no pity for those who fall?I should not have been used to facing the death of life, but when the disaster came, the heavy rain destroyed the surface of the earth, and the people guarding Noah’s Ark still looked on coldly to the victims.

I finally understand why human beings have to fight for the power at the top even when they have exhausted their history. There is no end to the land under the imperial hegemony. They are fashionable and cowardly. If they throw too many tokens, human life will not be so important.

Floyd knows better than I do.

He doesn’t need to hesitate, he doesn’t need to repeat the false prayer thousands of times before I tear the camouflage, standing in the sea of corpses and blood, letting the crazy transit, leaving no residual temperature.

The door leading to the mirror was empty, but the young man suddenly put away all his expression.

Slowly open your eyes, pupil contraction, to the established facts early and expected, and like a child with no rash temper.

He waved calmly and spoke at a flat speed: "supervisor, go by yourself. I’m tired of playing."

This sentence made me palpitating even more than his moodiness. Subconsciously, I stirred my heart and gasped as if I was going to spit out the alveoli. Fatigue swept me. The tiger’s mouth was so painful that I could hardly hold the sword. I stepped back two steps in a hurry and swallowed the saliva that didn’t exist.

The shoes were on the ground, and the survivors came out from the corner, holding my familiar suit and coat in their arms.

It’s like two symmetrical faces facing each other in front of me. Life and death are illusions. The reality falls to the ground like a dying Robin. The more and more noisy words from far to near capture my five senses. The black lines act recklessly and drag the world in front of me into a two-dimensional plane.

"Where’s jade and Azul?"The young man threw away his gloves and asked carelessly.

"Ah, he went back first."The young brother hung down his arms, his bloody clothes rolled into the dust, stepped on them, his skirt wrinkled, and his ferocious hand print was deeply imprinted on his waist.

I suddenly covered my mouth, sour water gushed up, shrugged shoulders slowly collapsed, into a decadent arc, the world was melting, like Grime’s dirty cream ice cream, dripping on my face, blocking my breath, and sending out a chill that hurt my skin from the inside out.

Jade looked at me, slowly showing a decent smile, scarlet liquid down along the corner of his mouth, like a nightmare hidden in the depths of human instinct.

Unwilling to look back, I left Floyd and ran up the stairs. The destination and the safe area were all shit. I wanted to shout, cry and jump from the tower. I broke my teeth and swallowed the shrill roar. It was like swallowing a mouthful of glass slag. I went down the throat to the esophagus, and all the small blades fell into my stomach and stirred.

Where else?Where else should we go?After the adrenaline subsided, all I left was desperate exhaustion. I split the door lock of the storage room, squeezed into the gap between the mops and brooms, and shivered out my mobile phone.

Call yasasi. It won’t work.

Call ace and deuce. No way.

Slide, slide, slide a strange number, who is it?Shaking to dial the past, a blank mind.

A long signal tone.

It’s approaching the automatic disconnection.

The tightness of the chest is maddening.

It’s on.

"Son of man?"

The boiling joy suddenly cooled, faster than a storm.

I was staring at the space between the bars in the compartment. Thousands of thoughts flew by and were torn into pieces. The speed was so fast that people couldn’t remember what shape it was. I didn’t want to think about it any more. When it was scattered behind me, I couldn’t see it any more.

The tip of the tongue slightly raised, did not touch the upper jaw, lip teeth open, air flow in the mouth turned a circle.

"This is Lilia’s cell phone. What’s the matter?"

Those guys are still out there.

I don’t think I’m such a great person.

In physical education class, I always risk the possibility of fainting on the way of running 3000 meters. It’s like a Book of heaven to observe the lessons. If waste can also be used for grading, there must be no one in the world who can surpass me.

"Malleus, where are you?"

I just can’t turn a blind eye to him.

"Tell me quietly, I’ll come to save you right away."

But once again, he grasped the sword in his hand and narrated it firmly and in a low voice. It seemed that one day, the descendants of the royal family would turn to me for help and need the power of such despicable and stupid human beings as me.

A second passed.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

Or longer.

Not hearing the dying cry, not seeing the scarred body, everything is quiet, is the beginning of the universe blank.

I heard the dragon’s short murmur.

"Well, I’ll wait for you."

"Come and save me, supervisor."

Such as the surging ocean current under the dark river, breaking through the ice for hundreds of millions of years, crossing the mountains and passing through Lancang.

I rushed out of the storage room without hesitation.

From the teaching building to the library, we need to cross three long steps. The terrain is dangerous and besieged. There is an open natural hanging stone flat without any shelter and protection. All kinds of dangers are not enough to say.

Fear spilled out of my trouser legs and left askew water stains on the marble floor. I could hardly feel the movement of my feet, such as trampling on the clouds, making noise and rallying, sticking around my brain, like a cascade of waves, trying to drag me into a prison beyond my reach.

Cold as a shadow, clinging to my shoulder, gently stroking my jaw, the neck came up with fine goose bumps, the faint pain has spread to the ears, can’t see clearly, can’t see anything clearly, fuzzy lines, color block entanglement, distorted human shadow approaching me, I suddenly think of the comic book I saw when I was a child, using crayons to outline the thick lines, pretty transversely painted too thick faceColor, they looked at me in silence, gradually melting limbs are silent protest.

Colorful white, shining pearls, from point to line, from one dimension to two dimensions, twisting like a snake, seeds germinate and grow, swimming into the lens along the blood vessels of the iris, stirring the zonal anterior gyrus upside down.

But I dare not admit it. Even if the broken container is repaired with gold, it doesn’t help. The cracks spread like cobwebs, crawling all over my body. I don’t know what’s in it, I don’t know what’s in it, and I can’t pick out what’s worth mentioning. The sad soul has no place to put, and curls up in mustard to cry.

A hand in front of my eyes, hot.

"The son of man."

The fragrant fragrance of the tail butterfly suddenly wrapped all my senses. The touch of the high-grade suit fabric rubbed against my cheek, leaving a pure blue.

The sword fell to the ground with blood pouring from the split wound and greasy fingers. It was only then that I realized that there were several big cuts on my wrist. Maybe I hurt myself when I slashed it.

But I have no time to care about others. Malleus’s face is so close that I can count his eyelashes. God does not care about fairness. He has given him extraordinary talent and appearance. Therefore, his casual smile can kill people. Now my Narcissus is in front of me, his arm is tightly around my waist, his face is heavy, and he wants to match my forehead unpreparedly.

That’s what I mean, right?I’m going to die, and now it’s the hallucination I see, the last supper before I die.

On the rooftop of the library, the wind blows through the cliff, slowly pushing the sticky air, and my brain is down. I’m really hugged by malleus, just like pacifying a crying child.

But how can hallucinations have temperature, how can they touch my long hair, ready to dry my wet clothes with a powerful flame spell?

In a daze, I stretched out my hand abruptly, holding the side face of the illusion. His skin was so good, like a swallow flying across the sea under the clear sky, and the waves were warm and clear.

Malleus covered the back of my hand with a little hair between it, which made my heart itch.

"It’s still cold. Did you fall into the fountain?"

Do not answer, stiff tongue against the root of the teeth, for a long time, hold out the breath, if you whimper.

What am I doing?

The palm on my back used some strength to feel the warmth coming from my clothes. In the past, I only knew that malleus was too much higher than me. Now I just realized how dull he was. He easily imprisoned me in a small space, gently pulled down the stage curtain, and one person’s brilliance was enough to dye half of the night sky.

It’s screwed up. It’s all screwed up.

"Son of man!"

It’s like thunder on the ground.

"Look at me."

Why angry?Why panic?Why make an expression of distress?

I’m here, I’m not going anywhere, but you look like you’re worried that I’ll disappear in the next second.

"What happened?"The green eyes burst into my sight, the pupil is erect, not like human beings, but more like a long sleeping goblin, waking up from a dream, with the magic of destroying the mortal mind in the babbling, "I can’t feel your heartbeat."

Ah.

I remember it.

The past forgotten, abandoned and ignored by me.

——I’ve been dead for a long time.

Silent instructions, told me to break away from the embrace of malleus, hands tearing the long hair blocking the line of sight, can not make any sound, back, back to the fence boundary, back up, fall down.

i see.

i see.

I finally got it.

Well, it can be over. This farce is so ancient and lasting.

“Cut！”

Familiar rebuke.

The hurricane overturned the calm posture I deliberately set. With a force that was not light or heavy, it made me fall out of the butt and face up to the sky. The script rolled up into a microphone smashed in the back of my head, and the 13 cm long high-heeled shoes bravely stepped in front of me.

One hand can easily lift me up. The man’s eyes are angry. Jesus is on the stage. Even if he is about to burn up, VIL is as good-looking as ever.

"Supervisor, explain to me, why do you grab the plot of the main character and appear here?"

Photography, radio, carrying bags of equipment of EPEL, under the Queen’s anger, no one dare to come forward to admonish.

Life is on the line.

I try to squeeze out a smile that is uglier than crying and hide my hand behind my back.

"Well, master VIL, have you ever seen an angry unicorn?"

[behind the scenes]

One thousand and three hundred years ago, the young men and women of two hostile families exchanged feelings and made lifelong vows, but they were betrayed by the maid and died at the hands of the family one after another.

One thousand and three hundred years later, the awakened male ghost, for the sake of his dead lover, launched a revenge of killing and sadness.

It should have been like this.

I was grabbed by VIL’s ear and went back to the film seminar classroom. He smeared the medicine on my hand so hard that it could be used to slaughter cattle and unload pigs, but I didn’t dare to cry. VIL looked at me with pity throughout the whole process, and the degree of his evil eyes was beyond a word.

Fortunately, Floyd stood with me. For the next half of the day, we had to follow the queen and be younger brothers. It was a tragedy in the world.

At first, he promised that we could have someone help us clean the potion classroom. But now we lose our wife and lose our soldiers. It’s really boring to stand by. Floyd and I are so busy that we suddenly have a whim to adapt the script. We can only swallow our teeth when we do it. None of you here can afford to offend VIL, just like no one dares to offend our relatives when we are on holidayMom.

I asked Floyd, "how do you work with jade?"

The mermaid was feeble: "because Azul had PE class and asked jade to help him take his clothes back to wash them. Jade heard that he was making a movie here on the way, and then he met us - he didn’t agree to come here to help. It’s no fun!"

I can’t agree.

But maybe it’s not just role playing.

For a very short moment, my heart did stop and jump. In the world composed of clumsy crayons, was it the character or me who died?I can’t tell, because the dead can’t speak. I can eat 30000 rice at a meal. I don’t look like a person in twilight.

But I’ve never seen malleus again.

Late into the night, I was thrown into a dream that I had forgotten.

The goblin came, and the dragon’s wings stretched out and bent over my bed.

It’s not the first time I’ve seen such a scene.

Earlier.

In the past when I came to the twisted fairyland.

上次的祝福事件着实把我吓了个七荤八素，心理阴影之大堪比幼儿园时期听了鬼故事之后一个人上厕所，明明知道卫生间里会动的物件只有马桶搋子和具有较强自我管理意识的浴霸喷头，但即便憋到膀胱爆炸，不逮上一个陪自己聚众嘘嘘的队友，就别想让我离开被子一微秒。

两周内我还秉持着不要苛责自己表达爱意的方式，对每一个路过我身边的同学做最夸张的日常问候，肢体语言和面部表情齐飞，直至他们打爆了医务室的电话，声称校园内出现了图谋男色的精神病患者，诽谤，完全是诽谤，学院里能色诱我的除了Malleus就只剩下Vil，这群男人们明明那么普通，却又那么自信，以至于我完全不忍对他们说出颜值欠费的真相。

可惜医护老师不想听我的辩解，他每日都忙得脚不沾地，处理问题采取的都是简单粗暴的方式，所以VDC结束后的第一个休息日他穿着全套隔离服把我扔进手术室，绑在小木凳上看他给十只小白鼠做了剖腹产手术，才堪堪把我亢奋的神经控制在了正常人的范围内。

事实证明对付我这种世间万出无一的天才美少女，请医护老师出山实属杀鸡焉用牛刀，没过多久我便好了伤疤忘了疼，重回过去只要作不到死哪怕洪水滔天的性子，开始跟Ace和Deuce抢午饭里的温泉蛋吃。

都说久病痊愈后必将胃口大开，我的肠胃似乎比老中医们写在泛黄布纸书上的介绍还要活跃一点点，近日每每到饭点都如猛虎下山，硬生生夺了Grim抢饭王的宝座，举着碗筷傲视群雄间，体重竟纹丝不动，维持在标准的45KG上下稳如无饵的浮漂。

我的忧虑源于我的天真，还有我愚蠢的大脑。

“祝福”事件后我极少再与Malleus见面，彻夜不眠属一晚上绵羊也未敢起下楼闲逛的心思，我本以为那只是一场梦，醒来万事如常，我依旧能怀着点少女含春的心思觊觎角太郎的美貌，顺便将当年食堂告白的丰功伟绩遗臭万年。

我是不可能和Malleus在一起的。

这是不争的事实。

可命运不打算配合我的脚步。

似人们剥去快乐王子璀璨的金衣，抠下令人神魂颠倒的红宝石，抛弃铁铸的心脏，他把我从一个深渊扔进另一个深渊，即便重生于扭曲仙境也不肯放过我。

吃和睡是解开心结最佳的办法，而思考则是除运动外消耗卡路里的不二之选，我在不经意间达成了一项伪成功的永动机发明，实属应该抱一尊诺贝尔奖杯回家，只可惜此等喜悦我无法和任何人分享，不得以发奋图强，以食明志，而当我在魔药课上第七次做出“尔斯塔草真的很像韭菜”的感慨后，Crewel忍无可忍地对我降下身为老师的制裁。

虽然我提出想带两根实验药材回去给晚上的酱香猪蹄调味做请求的确有那么一丁点点的过分，但也不至于叫我和Floyd两个人涮干净魔药课使用过的所有大釜吧？这东西长宽高都足以给我当浴缸来使，钻进去就是现场的铁锅炖监督，导致Floyd看我的眼神总像是在看一碗三鲜萝卜鲜虾汤，我顶着满手臂的鸡皮疙瘩，在涮锅的同时深思熟虑要是海鳝决定对我来上一口，是直接跳窗逃跑比较快，还是夺门而出的路线比较有利于后续反侦察。

加之工作实在无聊透顶，鬼知道我那群不学无术的同班们到底在课上搅和了些什么东西出来，弄掉糊底的污垢还算轻松，更有甚者硬生生把防粘涂层都腐蚀了大半，让人非常在意他们的课题到底是研究杀人无痕化尸水还是单纯的醒神剂。

眼见着Floyd的神态越来越不对劲，恐怕照这么发展下去，今日是没法站着走出魔药教室了，我瑟缩在最后排的大釜后面，谨慎地把挂着抹布的长把手挡在身前，跟他隔空对唱：“兄弟！你是犯了啥事儿进来的？”

“啊？”今天的Floyd兴致不高，从提起扫帚开始就是一副无所事事的样子，自我俩进入魔药教室以来，他的主要活动就是扭着身子，以一个我绝对会拧断自己腰的姿势，站在空地上发呆，顺便看我挥舞着小抹布东奔西跑忙得飞起。

虽说海寮一笑，阎王难料，章鱼配海鳝的组合素来都视良知如粪土，人命如草芥，采取的是对自己狠，对敌人更狠的战术，罔顾受害者是否真的上有八十岁老母下有三岁幼弟，但相比被Floyd直勾勾地盯着，我满身的寒毛告诉我它们更想含笑九泉而非死不瞑目。

“就，你是咋给Crewel抓到的？”面对Grim我重拳出击，面对Floyd我唯唯诺诺，即便魔药教室外就是操场，飞行课期间突发坠机事故的惊呼不绝于耳，凭借我多年学习待宰肥猪的嚎叫技术，这一嗓子下去必能惊起万千喜欢没事找事凑热闹的吃瓜群众，可我不敢赌其中有敢于在Octavinelle寮面前见义勇为的有识之士，只得边缘OB，小心发育。

“这个，”Floyd指了指教室角落里一口上下通透，家徒四壁的废弃品，面无表情，语气里还带着点无辜，“因为上课太无聊所以就把锅底给炸掉了。”

干得漂亮。

不，我是说，太不像话了，怎么可以毁坏公物。

我撇了眼鳝鱼的牙，那玩意儿又白又亮，一口咬下去我这细胳膊细腿必然英年早逝，高端的食材往往只需要最简单的烹饪手法，想必Floyd应付我连做刺身都嫌麻烦，再加上医护老师对我爱答不理的态度，只怕等我人都臭了，缺食少粮的Grim闻着味儿找过来，他还能当着喷火狸猫的面用我剩下的不知道哪块肋骨下火锅。

若是生活强暴了你，愚蠢的人无能狂怒，普通的人躺下来安心享受，智慧的人以德报怨，而监督生选择直接掀桌，反过来踢它的屁股。

我在夜鸦学院里好歹称得上广结恶缘，狐朋狗友遍布七大寮舍，根据战略忽悠逃课局调查报告显示，接下来的三个小时内再没有需要前往魔药教室，亦或者是路过这条走廊的班级，山中无老虎，猴子称大王，Crewel今天要给B班批卷子，不搞一手好活都对不起我和Ace被当场抓包写过的悔改书。

于是我顶着一脸讪笑，对Floyd打了个我生平最后悔的手势：“兄弟，你想吃饺子吗？”

人类自古都是易于挑起对立的物种，豆花粽子汤圆，就连一块老婆饼都能争个咸甜之分，你说吃的人自己连老婆都没有，跟区区饼子较什么劲，真正有老婆的人谁还吃老婆饼啊！

可惜我不仅寡，还孤，叫起来能力压学院整个池塘里的青蛙，过年了吃不到老婆，也吃不到饼，亚萨西不给我发经费，小破寮盥洗室的水龙头至今还坏着，洗澡得用盆接，科技与魔法并存的纪元里独独我一朝回到解放前，每每气温降下去，又到了不得不与Grim身上的虱子破釜沉舟的关头，一场鏖战下来，得猫爪痕和破烂衬衫几分，水字当头，寒风刺骨，走路哆哆嗦嗦如凭虚御风，往纸上一贴就是一副女鬼出浴图。

我怀着满腔冲国人过年特有的喜庆和躁动冲进小卖部，未等Sam喊出他那句饶舌的口头禅，先行抢了话题：“要十斤精肉，切作臊子，不要半点肥的在上面。”

欢乐的气氛戛然而止。

Sam微笑地看着我，上半身不动，肩膀慢慢沉了下去，就这么平移着半蹲进柜台下，掏出一个装得鼓鼓囊囊的塑料袋。

棋逢对手，大意了，没有闪，原以为能借机将他一军，没想到他居然秒控接大位移开团。

“再要十斤都是肥的，不要见些精的在上面，也要切做臊子。” 

第二个袋子被放在了柜台前。

“再要十斤存软骨，也要细细地剁做臊子，不要见些肉在上面。”

“监督生，”Sam怜悯地看着我，掏出了第三个袋子，“你其实可以直接去食堂拿材料，不需要来我这里买。”

“我知道，”不还价是我最后的倔强，可惜资金上限实在是不允许潇洒的转身离去，拿着钱包的手微微颤抖，“但是我不想剁肉馅，很累的——打个折行吗？”

“不行，人工费已经很便宜了。”

Sam他没有心，来，骗，来，偷袭我这个只有二十多岁的监督生，我劝他好自为之，不然我也不能拿他怎么样。

我抱着一堆肉馅离开了商店，被物价伤透了的心和我的口袋一样空空如也，今天的校园出离地安静，差点叫我犯了独处PTSD，好在每日神出鬼没打劫我的几位Savanaclaw仁兄及时出现在在我面前，个个都是凶神恶煞，从他们眼冒绿光的状态来看，约莫又因为魔法飞盘训练没赶上午饭。

干饭这件事，往小了说，是一个人生活的态度，往大了说，是物种维持至今的必备行为活动，干饭人，干饭魂，干饭就是人上人，放在上个月我抱着Idia制作失误的高浓度液体炸弹找亚萨西大战三百回合，拿命和七杰雕像以死相逼的时候，兴许我还有意气相投父子情深，请他们一起充当包饺子苦力的豪情。

可惜今日实属今非昔比，我的理智与情感同时发出八级警报，下个月是否要靠吃草度日的决断令我发挥出了百分之两百的行动力，在他们开口以前冲出了尚未稳固的包围圈。

包饺子，是一件非常需要仪式感的事情，面团劲道绵软，肉馅荤素搭配，胡萝卜芹菜切成小丁，一勺猪油，一勺生抽，双手洗净搅拌，盘得丝滑圆润方才完成。案板摊开，撒上面粉，白团揪出半个手心那么大一坨，压扁擀平，手做勺状，快速而小幅度的捏出褶皱，包圆封紧，冷水下锅，白雾蒸腾，隐晦的肉香若有若无，饺子从锅底浮上水面，筷如闪电，捞起来放在醋和香菜里小粘两下，入口神仙不换。

以上都是我瞎说的，我没包过饺子，Floyd也没包过，他捏了两只章鱼就不想捏了，还往馅料里扔了几块薄荷软糖，出自我手的饺子封不住口，个个开膛破肚好不凄惨，漂浮在水面上的样子如同淹死的鱼，我们挑的还是魔药教室里最大的那口锅，干脆半路转型，开始煮糊糊汤，感谢老祖宗们的奇思妙想，那个怎么也学不会包饺子的仁兄定然有一个善于发现美的亲妈，不至于叫我们这群包不成饺子的人对着汤底无能狂怒。

我的注意力转移计划目前来看效果拔群，至少Floyd暂时把他的目标转移到了饺子身上，我端着碗蹲在门口，警戒有可能路过教室的行人，毕竟拿实验器材当厨房用具实属大不敬，理论和实际的边界向来难以捉摸，就像即便Trein告诉了你下次小考要考哪一页，当卷子发下来的时候你依然会破口大骂考斯普赛大帝回宫先卖哪条腿是个什么玩意儿。

而当那三位打劫不成的学长们晃晃悠悠的向我所在的方向走过来时，我尚未察觉今天夜鸦学院又想给我带来点什么惊喜。

直到Floyd放过了满目疮痍的糊糊锅，挪着他恨不得比我人还长的腿屈尊踱步，单手撑在我头顶的门框上，轻飘飘的问：“小虾米酱，你有没有闻到很有意思的味道？”

“啊？”

我囫囵喝完了碗里的汤，转头。

一张皮开肉绽的脸，尖牙外露，沾血的唾沫星子喷了我个天女散花。

幸好我提前喝完了汤。

利齿对着我的又白又细的脖颈咬过来时，我永远慢半拍的大脑里飘出来的居然是这样一句无关轻重的话，只因学长们不怎么讲卫生，舌头长就算了，还一直在滴口水，看上去着实有点恶心。

千钧一发之际，Floyd提着我的衣领向后一扯，锅底捞虾熟练异常，救我大好头颅于水火之中，釉质相碰，摩擦声叫我脊髓发麻。

来不及道谢，魔药教室的大门擦着我的鼻尖飞过，隐约间听到了骨骼断裂的咔擦声，天旋地转间，我头冲下摔了个脸接地板，一股子呛痛涌上太阳穴，感觉不要太酸爽。

生化危机？瘟疫传说？怨灵附身？什么时候保护伞公司的业务都开到扭曲仙境了？T病毒对魔法也有效吗？ 

我惊魂未定，十指连心的痛，竟是绞断了指甲，Floyd撇我一眼，未等开口，一股子难以言喻的麻痹已窜上舌尖。

连珠吊灯摇摇晃晃，惨白的光晕直刺瞳孔，万般寂静中耳畔传来高频率的蜂鸣，似针刺，在大脑皮层下肆意穿梭，短促的天崩后是长久的阒然，感觉不到温度，知觉，意识，思考，一并荡然无存，极度的冰冷沿着咽喉缓缓流入小腹，心肝脾肺嘎吱作响，几欲瑟缩成小小的一团。

怎么回事？

发生什么了？

从未体验过的虚无感包裹着我的灵魂，比接受“祝福”时还要浓烈的惶恐晕染开来，难以言喻，难以发声，就连异常这一存在本身都被定义为了不可反驳的必然，浊雾翻腾，自口鼻吞入肺部，肋骨滚烫，不，不像是高温，是寒极生热。

碌碌驱动着脑细胞，妄图寻回自我，迎接的却是一张狰狞扭曲的面孔，那么真切，倏地扑在我眼前，粗粝的毛孔清晰可见。

我花了些功夫去回忆他的名字，MI……还是FA？不对，都不对，我所能念诵的名字皆为错误，是我不敢承认的真相，阴影鬼鬼祟祟从我身下钻出，急不可耐地张开密布尖牙的条状口器，略微一刮便能拽下鲜血淋漓的肉块，那是什么？怪物吗？亦或者是我不可直视的恶念？

脉搏的跳动趋于停滞，一下，再一下，垂死挣扎，带不起生命源泉的循环，坏掉的水泵有心无力，无论如何祈祷，用数倍的力气去运作，依旧挽回不了沙海中逐渐干涸的河床。

瓢泼的清水沿着我的头顶倾泻，哗啦啦淋遍全身，抑制在气管的枷锁被粗暴的扯落在地，空气涌入肺部，拉回飘忽的神智，Floyd把水桶扔到一旁，残余的积水溅起小腿高的水花。

倒影中，我的表情泫然欲泣。

“小虾米酱啊，”垂目的青年踮着脚尖蹲在地上，手肘撑着膝盖，他以捕猎者特有的目光检索着我的皮肤，我的衣服，还有因皮筋绷断而紧贴于身的长发，末了，以小手指卷起一束，指甲若有若无地掠过我的下巴，笑容不带丝毫的感情，“为什么刚才你的手会这么凉？像死掉的翻车鱼一样欸~“

危险，极度的危险。

颈后寒毛倒竖，我绝不怀疑Floyd能做出怎样超越常理的举动，重物撞击正门，隐隐能听见野兽们饥饿的嚎叫，腹背受敌，本是命悬一线之时，我却察觉不到分毫的恐惧。

惊悚，怖惧，畏怯，忌惮，颤抖，战栗，震恐，收录了诸如此类词汇的字典在此刻化为无字天书，死亡迫在眉睫，姗姗来迟的理智悠闲地倒了一杯茶，安然坐在神经中枢的王座上，对我说，喂，有什么可慌张的？你不是早就经历过了吗？

无法回答。

骨鲠在喉。

牙齿磕绊。

难以整合纷乱的思绪，像被用力摔在地上的水晶球，流沙泉涌，粉碎成再也无法拼凑的颗粒，锋利的边角依然拥有将掌心划出千万伤痕的能力，又开始了，自入学来如附骨之蛆的违和感，它们遏制着我的癫狂，却也随时能放出那暴怒凶恶的野兽。

我庆幸于Floyd多变的性子，他在我这里获得不了更多的反应，顿时索然无味，耷拉着鞋跟走到装饰墙壁的雕像前，拔出骑士手中未开刃的西洋剑。

寒光闪烁，劈裂令人窒息的气氛。

“出去吧，“他不容置疑的说，耳下的鱼鳞吊坠微微晃荡，”拿起来，要是死在外面，我是不会救你的哟。“

手脚并用爬过去，不像是铁器，触摸的感觉更接近于纯银，亚萨西真是有钱，却对我抠门得像个扒皮无赖，明明有翻新小破寮的能力，为何非要我每个九寒天都拿着马桶搋子通水管？

扶着墙慢慢站起，尚未找回平衡，湿透了的上衣如绳索束缚全身，迈出第一步的同时，Floyd打开了门。

首当其冲的就是刺鼻至极的气味，催人作呕，极凶猛地扑面而来，数十只青筋暴起的手裹挟着淡红色的风，擦过我战栗的眼球。

青年挥拳，将妄图拦在他身前的阻碍尽数砸飞，肉体之间的碰撞仅发出了不算明显的闷响，淹没在响彻云霄的咆哮声中，Floyd浅浅地吸了一口气，偏头的角度迎着午后粼粼的阳光，我看到他上扬的嘴角，诗意盎然，像名家手下勾勒的暖调望日莲。

“开始有趣起来了啊，小虾米酱~“

不，一点也不有趣。

我死死咬住舌尖，几欲尝到一点铁锈般的甜。

入目皆是鲜红，草地，走廊，喷泉，万物皆染上了粘稠得化不开的血色，惨叫不绝于耳，每一分声嘶力竭的呜咽都在将我推向无法回望的深渊，双手忽冷忽热，汗液浸透了脊背，视线明暗不定，骤亮如直视太阳，或黑如极点永夜，寻不到出路。

我只能紧紧跟在Floyd身后，似昏暗宇宙下缓慢崩塌的黑洞，无处可去，无家可归，明知这一跃就是与死亡博弈的莽撞之举，现实却不留逃避的余地。

是梦吗？是不是我熬夜太久做了一场无缘无故的噩梦？还是我对角太郎不知羞耻的期望所带来的惩罚？如果我做错了什么，请让法律来制裁我，而不是叫我将利刃刺进同窗的身体里。

Floyd仍有余力，他轻松得像是在自家后花园里散步，举手投足，碾死只蚂蚁样的轻松。鳝鱼踢开堆叠在一起的尸体，他们的四肢还在抽搐，制服被腥臭的液体沁透，簌簌落下褐色的粉末，扭动挣扎时，似成团的畸形烂肉。

“小虾米酱好像很擅长用剑呢~“他不经意的向我抛出话题，夹杂着按耐不住的愉悦笑意，天真无邪的一张脸，在这场枭戈中干净的不真实，“不仅是擅长，而且……很喜欢用剑吧？”

我无暇顾及他话中显而易见的试探，蜂鸣并未消失，随着心脏的跳动逐渐化为均匀的点状信号，滴，答，滴，答，每一声都足以穿云裂石，是白垩纪自天外带来毁灭的陨石，洗劫地表，不顾生灵的祈祷，叫我脆弱的心脏千疮百孔。

挥剑，斩击，穿刺，没入肉体，抽离骨缝，再转身，截断冲着喉管直来的利爪，甚至无需思考，本能牵引躯壳，割裂悲怆的魂魄，达摩克里斯在我头顶高悬，随时都会失去掌控，悍然坠下，令我死无葬身之地。

分不清是泪水还是汗水，就那么淋漓满面，脸颊趋于麻木，卷掉唇边的水滴，咸涩的味到蔓延开来，把我牢牢固定于人间。

我狼狈的笑了起来，不喜悦，不欢畅，除了断断续续的笑着，做不出其他回答。

只是杀，杀掉，把看到的一切都砍成混沌的肉馅。

为何我还能如此冷静？为何我对那些倒下的人没有一丝怜悯？我本不应习惯于面对生命的消亡，可当灾厄降临，大雨摧毁地表，守着诺亚方舟的人依旧对受难者冷眼旁观。

我终于明白了为何人类穷尽历史也要争夺居于顶端的权力，皇权霸业下岂有完土，初时尚且怯懦，斩决的令牌扔的多了，人命也就没那么重要了。

Floyd比我更清楚。

他都不需要犹豫，不需要像我撕裂伪装前重复千万遍虚假的祷告，站在尸山血海中，任由疯狂过境，不留余温。

通往镜之间的门前空无一人，青年却忽地收起了全部的表情。

慢慢睁大眼睛，瞳孔收缩，对既定的事实早又预料，又如小孩子般发着无妄的脾气。

他淡然挥手，语速平平：“监督生，你自己走吧，我玩累了。”

这句话比他的喜怒无常还要令我心悸，下意识鼓动心脏，像是要把肺泡都吐出来一般剧烈的喘息着，疲倦席卷而来，虎口疼痛得快要握不住剑身，我仓皇退后两步，咽下并不存在的口水。

皮鞋点地，自转角处走出来的幸存者，怀中抱着我无比熟悉的西服外套。

仿佛对称生长的两副面孔，在我面前临军对峙，生杀予夺皆为幻象，皮开肉绽的现实摔在地上，如濒死的知更鸟，愈来愈嘈杂的碎语由远及近，强硬的夺取了我的五感，黑色的线条恣意妄为，将我眼前的世界拖进二维的平面。

“Jade，Azul呢？”青年甩开手套，漫不经心的问。

“啊，他先回去了。”年轻的兄弟垂下手臂，沾血的衣物滚入尘埃，踩上去，衣襟皱起，狰狞的手纹深深印在他的腰侧。

我骤然捂住嘴巴，酸水上涌，耸起的肩膀慢慢塌下，落成一个颓然的弧度，世界在融化，像Grim吃不干净的奶油冰淇淋，淅淅沥沥地淋满了我面首，堵塞呼吸，由内而外散发出伤及肤理的寒意。

Jade看着我，缓缓露出一个得体的笑容，猩红的液体沿嘴角低落，仿佛人类隐藏在本能深处的梦魇。

不愿回头，抛下Floyd跑上楼梯，目的地，安全区，都他娘的是狗屎，想要大叫，想要哭喊，想要从高塔跳下，摔得眼珠迸裂，脑浆涂地，我咬碎了牙才把凄厉的嘶吼给咽了下去，像是吞了一口玻璃渣，沿着喉管到食道，小小的刀片尽数落进胃里，翻滚搅动。

还能去哪儿？还应该逃到哪里？追兵紧跟不放，肌肉酸痛，肾上腺素消退后，留下的仅有绝望的力竭，我劈开储物室的门锁，挤进拖把扫帚间的缝隙，哆哆嗦嗦摸出手机。

打给亚萨西，不通。

打给Ace和Deuce，不通。

下滑，下滑，滑倒一个陌生的号码，是谁来着？颤抖着拨过去，头脑一片空白。

长久的信号音。

快要迫近自动断线的停顿。

胸口的闷躁让人发狂。

接通了。

“人之子？”

沸腾的喜悦骤然冷却，比一场风暴的降临更加迅疾。

我目不转睛地盯着隔间上横条的空隙，万千思绪飞逝而过，被撕裂成片片碎屑，速度太快，看得人记不住是什么形状，过去了也不愿再想，撒到身后，就再也看不见了。

舌尖微微微抬，没有碰到上颚，唇齿张开，气流在口中转了一个圈。

“这是Lilia的手机，怎么了？”

那些家伙还在外面。

我不觉得我是个多么伟大的人物。

体育课上永远冒着跑3000米的途中晕倒的可能，观摩课业犹如天书，若废物也能用来评级，想必世界上能够超越我的人才万里不出其一。

“Malleus，你在哪儿？”

我单单不可能对他视若无睹。

“悄悄告诉我，我马上来救你。”

只是再一次握紧了手中的剑，坚定的，小声的叙述着，好似真的哪天，不可一世的王族后裔会对我求助，会需要我这般卑劣痴愚人类的力量。

过去了一秒。

两秒。

三秒。

亦或者是更长的时间。

听不到垂死的啼哭，看不到疮痍的肉体，万籁俱寂，是宇宙起始的空白。

我听到巨龙简短的低吟。

“好，我等你。”

“来救我吧，监督生。”

如暗川下涌动的洋流，溃绝亿年的冰封，越过群山峻岭，澜沧过境。

我毫不犹豫地冲出了储物间。

从教学楼到图书馆，需跨越三段长阶梯，地势险要，四面楚歌，空旷的天然悬石平地，没有任何掩体和防护，各种凶险，不足言说。

恐惧淌出裤腿，在大理石地板上留下歪斜的水渍，我几乎感觉不到双脚的迈动，如踩踏云间，杂音重整旗鼓，死守在大脑附近疯转，似层叠的浪潮，欲把我卷进无人企及的幽深牢狱。

冰冷如影随形，攀附着我的肩膀，轻抚下颚，脖颈上冒起细密的鸡皮疙瘩，隐隐的裂痛一直蔓延至耳根，看不清，什么都看不清，线条模糊，色块纠缠，扭曲的人影憧憧向我逼近，我蓦地想起来小时候见过的小人书，用蜡笔勾勒出粗粝的线条，蛮横地涂上过浓的颜色，它们沉默地看着我，渐渐融化的四肢是无声的抗议。

五彩缤纷的白色，珠光闪耀，由点汇聚成线，从一维上升到二维，蛇一样滑稽地扭动着，种子发芽生长，沿虹膜的血管游进晶状体，把带状前回区搅了个天翻地覆。

只是不敢承认，不去承认，破碎的容器即便用金缮修复也于事无补，罅隙如蛛网蔓延，爬满全身，不辨菽麦，不通文墨，光鲜其外，败絮其中，细细滤淘也挑不出再值得一提的，悲伤的灵魂无处安放，蜷缩在芥子里兀自哭泣。

一只手覆在我的眼前，滚烫。

“人之子。”

馥郁的尾蝶花香气，骤然包裹了我全部的感官，高级西装面料的触感蹭过脸颊，斑斓顿消，独留一片纯净的蓝。

长剑锒铛坠地，迸裂的伤口汩汩冒血，五指滑腻，尚才察觉手腕上拉开几条大口子，约莫是挥砍时伤到了自身。

但我无暇顾及其他，Malleus的脸靠的那么近，近到我能数清根根分明的睫毛，上帝不讲究公平，偏心赋予了他绝伦的天赋和外貌，故而不经意的颦笑都可杀人于无形，现在我的纳西塞斯就在面前，手臂紧箍着我的腰，面色沉凝，毫无防备地想要与我额头相抵。

是这个意思对吗？我马上就要死了，现在是我看到的幻觉，断头前最后的晚餐。

图书馆的天台，崖风过隙，徐徐推动着粘稠的空气，还有我宕机的大脑，我的的确确被Malleus拥抱着，就像在安抚哭泣的孩子。

可幻觉怎么会有温度，怎么会抚摸着我黏成一缕缕的长发，准备用一个威力绝对过了头的火焰咒语帮我烘干湿透了的衣服呢？

怔神间我唐突伸手，捏着幻象的侧脸，他皮肤真好，如山燕掠过晴空下的海，掀起的波浪温润清澈。

Malleus回盖住我的手背，手心间夹了点发丝，蹭得我心痒。

“还是很凉，莫非你掉进喷泉里了？”

做不出回答，僵硬的舌头抵在牙根，半晌，憋出气若游丝的呜咽。

我在干什么？

扶在后背的手掌用了些力度，能感受到透过衣物传来的温热，过去只知Malleus比我高了太多，此刻方才明白曾经是有多么迟钝，他轻易将我禁锢在一小方天地，温柔的拉下舞台帷幕，一人的光辉便足以沁染半数夜空。

搞砸了，全都搞砸了。

“人之子！”

似平地惊雷。

“看着我。”

为何愤怒？为何惶恐？为何要做出苦恼的表情？

我就在这里，哪儿都不会去，可你看上去却像在担心我下一秒就会消失。

“发生了什么？”苍翠的眼睛闯入我的视线，瞳孔竖起，不似人类，更像是久眠的妖精，大梦初醒，呓语中带着摧毁凡人神智的魔力，“我感觉不到你的心跳。”

啊。

我想起来了。

被我遗忘的，被我抛弃的，被我置之不理的过去。

——我已经死去多时了。

无声的指令，叫我挣开Malleus的拥抱，双手撕扯着遮挡视线的长发，发不出任何声音，后退，退到护栏边界，仰身，一坠而下。

原来如此。

原来如此。

我终于明白了。

那么，可以结束了，这场旷古持久的闹剧。

“Cut！”

熟悉的叱喝。

飓风掀翻我刻意摆好的安详姿势，以一个不轻不重的力道让我摔出个屁股朝天，卷成话筒的剧本砸在后脑，十三厘米长的高跟鞋悍然踏在我眼前。

一只手就能轻松把我整个拎起来的男人双眼冒火，耶稣在上，就算气得快要烧起来，Vil还是一如既往的好看。

“监督生，给我解释一下，为什么你会抢了主角的剧情，出现在这里？”

摄影，收音，提着大包小包器械的Epel，女王盛怒之下，无人敢上前谏言。

命悬一线。

我努力挤出比哭还难看的笑容，把手藏到背后。

“那个，Vil前辈，您见过愤怒的独角兽吗？”

【幕后】

一千三百年前，两个敌对家族的年轻男女互生情愫，许下相伴终生的海誓山盟，却被侍女背叛，相继死于家族之手。

一千三百年后，苏醒的男性鬼魂，为了自己死去的爱人，开展了一场杀戮与悲情并存的复仇。

本应是这样的剧情。

我被Vil揪着耳朵回了电影研讨教室，他往我手上抹药的力度之大足以用来宰牛卸猪，偏偏我不敢叫，Vil全程阴恻恻的看着我，目光险恶的程度绝非一言能够蔽之。

好在还有Floyd陪我罚站，接下来的大半天我们都不得不跟在女王大人身后当提包小弟，东奔西走，实乃人间惨剧。

最初答应Vil来当龙套就是因为他说事成之后可以让人帮我俩打扫魔药教室，谁知现在赔了夫人又折兵，奈何待机实在无聊，我和Floyd闲得发慌，突发奇想改编剧本，自己做的死打掉牙也只能往肚子里吞，在座的诸位谁都得罪不起Vil，就像放假在家没人敢得罪自己亲妈。

搬音响的空当我问Floyd：“你跟Jade咋配合上的？”

人鱼有气无力：“因为Azul啊~~上体育课让Jade帮他带衣服回去洗，Jade路上听说这边在拍电影，然后就遇到我们了——早知道就不答应过来帮忙了，哪里好玩了啊！”

我不敢苟同。

但也许这并不只是角色扮演如此简单。

有那么极短暂的一瞬，我的心脏的确停跳过，在浑浑噩噩由拙劣蜡笔画组成的世界，死去的是角色还是我？无从分辨，因为死人绝不可能开口说话，我活蹦乱跳，一顿能吃三万大米饭，怎么看都不像是垂暮之人。

但我再没有见过Malleus。

直至深夜，不寻常的困倦气势汹汹，将我掼进连我自己都已忘却的梦境。

妖精翩然而至，龙翼舒展，在我床前俯身。

我绝不是第一次见到这样的场景。

在更早以前。

在我来到扭曲仙境的往昔。


End file.
